olvidando a un enclenque
by prinsesita100
Summary: Yo wólfram von bielefeld me olvidare de yuuri- declaro un rubio mientras se miraba al espejo de su recamara con ojos determinados – no más paciencia con ese enclenque


Kyo kara maou no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Este fic ya lo he publicado anteriormente a otra pagina, por lo que no es plagio incluso tengo el mismo nombre de usuario, quería aclararlo para que no hubiese ningún problema espero les guste :D

Yo wólfram von bielefeld me olvidare de yuuri- declaro un rubio mientras se miraba al espejo de su recamara con ojos determinados – no más paciencia con ese enclenque– se decía, después de todo ya envió una petición de romper el compromiso mientras saco un papel y una pluma y escribía:

Como olvidarse de un enclenque y salir con el orgullo intacto:

Llora como una magdalena será la última vez que llores por él, también descarga toda tu frustración e ira (si es preciso dibuja su cara en la almohada y rostiza a la pobre victima )

Rompe tus vínculos con el cualquier objeto relacionado con el guárdalos en una caja y entiérrala en lo más profundo de tu habitación (después lo quemas y bailaras sobre las cenizas jojo)

Después del anterior punto puedes tener una crisis de recuerdos, fácil recuerda las cosas malas que hiso el enclenque (que son muchas por algo es un enclenque)

Consiéntete y come en tu cuarto tus postres favoritos (los chocolates semi-amargos son indispensables) come como poseído y punto.

Retoma tus hobbies esos que no podías hacer por cuidar al enclenque infiel que tienes por prometido (muy pronto ex)

Busca a tus amigos y platica con ellos, distráete (envíales una carta de urgente para que lleguen lo más pronto al castillo)

No pases tanto tiempo con él ( tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer)

Diviértete disfruta de tu pronta soltería si bien no eres ningún infiel mientras se formaliza los papeleos puedes coquetear sutilmente con algún prospecto.

Rompe con el directamente el muy enclenque muy seguramente no ha captado tus indirectas y no ha revisado todos sus papeles donde está tu petición

Felicidades yuuri a firmado los papeles, yo wólfram von bielefeld es soltero de nuevo y no me arrepiento (esto último puede tardar pero tarde o temprano lo podrás decir)

Listo marcare cada punto y muy pronto podre quitarme esta enfermedad peligrosa común mente llamada amor bajo después de un rato y voy a entrenar a mi escolta después de un rato de arreglarme en mi cuarto baje antes de que anunciaran la comida el plan SEI (sayonara enclenque infiel) se pone en acción y me le digo a doria que mande a mi habitación en la tarde mis postres favoritos montones de hecho y que no se olvide de el chocolate y sobretodo de el chocolate semi amargo también que avise que no me presentare en el comedor este día después de eso cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación escucho una voz cerca de mi

-wolf! Ayúdame estoy escondiéndome de Gunter- dice yuuri jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr

-jum encle- yuuri – me corrijo- entra a mi habitación mientras se aleje- le digo mientras le abro la puerta de mi habitación una vez dentro se escuchan los lamentos de Gunter pasar

-gracias me salvaste!-dice aliviado – tu habitación huele bien nunca había entrado- me dice inspeccionando mi habitación

- si aparte le entra muy bien la luz y la cama es cómoda de hecho, yuuri después de un rato pensándolo llegue a la conclusión que sería mejor si dejara de dormirme en tu cuarto después de todo seria mas cómodo para ti- le dije viendo fijamente su reacción después de unos segundos de silencian reacciono

- si jeje creo que esta mejor, ya no tendría que despertarme en el suelo jeje- dice mientras reía nerviosamente sabía que no tendría caso después de todo no sería como si me extrañara me empiezan a picar los ojos – yuuri… Gunter ya se fue desde hace rato ya es seguro salir-

-he enserio? entonces nos vemos después –

-si mas tarde-

Después de contemplar la puerta donde se fue noto como silenciosas lagrimas resbalan por mi mejilla por mas que se las limpiaba no paraba maldición ¿cuando empezó a morder la sabana para no gritar? , después la tristeza se convirtió en ira ¿que ese enclenque no capta que me está perdiendo? No entiendo cómo es que me enamore de él digo ¿aparte de el poder maou que bueno tiene? no es tan guapo solo tiene esos ojos profundamente negros y su cabello tan oscuro… Pero no es tan atractivo, lo aclaro nunca pensé que lo fuera, no el nunca, ni esa sonrisa tan tierna y bondadosa.. No es tierna es enclenque grrr ¿ dónde está esa almohada?.

Wólfram marco el primer paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de deshacerse de aquella almohada inservible empezó a inspeccionar sus cajones y colocando en un cofre de madera diversos objetos después checar por tercera vez su cuarto pensó que era todo vio aquel cofre y checo las cosa, saco primero un guardapelo de color cobre en el centro tenia resaltado una flor dorada yuuri se lo había comprado cuando se fueron a recorrer el pueblo con Greta el veía en un puesto el guardapelo, cuando yuuri vio a donde dirigía su mirada sin decirle nada lo compro, su primer regalo se sintió feliz, lo deposito de nuevo en el cofre

Después saco un artefacto extraño era como un tubito plástico y adentro había otro tubito pero con tinta yuuri se lo regalo después de que se quejo de que la tinta no se secaba lo suficientemente rápido al parecer ese artefacto tenia la cualidad de escribir y secarse rápidamente aun es un misterio como se hace tuvo que escondérselo a Anissina que quería experimentar con él

Saco unas pinturas echa de papel yuuri le había dicho que eran unas fotografías, pero está en particular le gustaba más por que salía solo yuuri claro había fotografías con los demás ellos con Greta o solo ellos dos, pero le gustaba en donde salía solo yuuri vestido con su uniforme de baseball, cerro de inmediato el cofre no tenía por qué ser masoquista guardo el cofre en algún lugar de su armario escondida detrás de su ropa vieja.

Rompe tus vínculos con el cualquier objeto relacionado con el guárdalos en una caja y entiérrala en lo más profundo de tu habitación

Cofre cerrado bajo llave no saldrá en mucho tiempo, wólfram marco con una palomita el 2 punto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal vez si fuera masoquista un extraño sentimiento se instalaron cuando empezó a ver esos objetos

-seré idiota ahora lo extraño mas- murmuro entonces un tercer punto hiso eco en su mente – cierto! Yuuri no solo me compro la pluma a mí el muy infiel le compro otra a Gwendal si bien en ese momento todo el momento especial que el sintió al ver que se preocupo de su problema lo tiro todo por la borda cuando le dijo después que le entrego otra a su hermano mayor y para colmo se lo entro a el primero ¿es que en todo momento seria el ultimo?

Ya no mas pero si eso fuera lo peor que le ha hecho lo perdonaría pero ¡no! Aun recuerda cuando se celebro por primera vez la navidad en Shin Makoku y después de enseñarle el muérdago y la costumbre de besarse debajo de este el muy… no le beso cuando se encontraron debajo del muérdago por quita ves que ese enclenque no supo cuanto le costo hacer que se pararan ahí los dos tantas veces para que en ninguno le diera un simple beso! Eso y muchas cosas más es que el enclenque cree que es de piedra? Y no es que fuera un cualquiera antes de su llegada pero tiene 85 años mi dios he tenido novias y novios y nunca había que estar tanto tiempo en abstinencia

Yuuri y escenas románticas no combinan, es mas yuuri se convierte en un peligro que rivaliza con Anissina.

Después del anterior punto puedes tener una crisis de recuerdos, fácil recuerda las cosas malas que hiso el enclenque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa y muchas más escenas frustrantes regresaron a su mente y no pudo evitar reír ante las situaciones que le avía puesto yuuri, un sutil toque en la puerta hice que reaccionara se levanto y abrió la puerta era sangría, lasagna y doria que llevaban consigo diversos carritos llenos de postres abra pedido demasiado? Nah.

Después de que se retiraran dejando atrás los platillos me empecé a deleitar el paladar con ellos, cuando era pequeño solían castigarme por comer tanto dulce y cuando creció empezó a olvidarse de su adicción a ellos

-te amo, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti- le hablaba a el flan de moka mientras empezaba a comérselo – sabes tan bien-

-nunca me olvidaría de ti- le hablaba a hora a un plato lleno de fondue que empezó a saborear con fresas se sentía tan feliz al encontrarse con su amor de la infancia

– Ahora todo está claro lo de yuuri y yo fue pasajero, te lo juro- decía mientras comía su chocolate semi-amargo después de comerme todos los platillos me di cuenta que faltaba el plato principal baje corriendo al comedor

– doria te falto mis fresas con crema!- le dije

-lo siento su excelencia en seguida se lo mando-

- por favor le pones miel arriba- le dije después me retire a mi habitación

Consiéntete y come en tu cuarto tus postres favoritos come como poseído y punto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente en la mañana envié palomas mensajeras a Elizabeth, Alexandre y Camellia sus amigos de la infancia les invito al castillo, llegaran mañana por la tarde como máximo, después del desayuno yuuri actuó muy extraño cuando me nos retiramos yuuri me pidió hablar con él en nuest… digo en su habitación cuando llegue después de entrenar a mis soldados he informarle a Greta que nuestro paseo a hacer coronas de flores esperaría sin demora me dirigía la habitación de yuuri

-wólfram te sientes bien?- me pregunto seriamente

- si por qué no habría de estarlo?- le pregunte

- bueno ya sabes por eso de que ya no duermes aquí y casi no nos hemos visto ayer a si que pensé que estarías enfermo-

-no solo he estado ocupado y ya te dije porque mi decisión de quedarme en mi habitación-

-seguro que todo bien?-me pregunta de nuevo

- encl- digo yuuri eres tu el que está mal ya te he dicho que si y antes de que preguntes si estoy seguro y no, no estoy molesto contigo seguimos siendo amigos- le dije algo molesto y lastimado por usar esa palabra con el

-por que ayer no bajaste a comer- soltó de repente

-¿tenía que?-

-…-

-me retiro tengo una cita con una bella jovencita- se dio media vuelta para irse pero yuuri le sujeto la mano

-¿Quién es? Exijo saberlo!- me pregunta molesto mientras no soltaba su agarre

- yuuri es Greta! Qué tiene eso de malo ahora suéltame que me haces daño- idiota por esas reacciones cualquiera malinterpretaría tus acciones yo lo hice muchas veces yuuri rio nervioso

-Greta jeje si no le hagas esperar –

Después de la extraña conversación con el enclenque me retire al jardín

-papa- me llamo mi hija

-he si?-

- estas distraído- me dices sonriente –mira la coronilla que te hice- me enseña una coronilla de flores sonrisa de yuuri

-es lindo Greta-

-como mi papa yuuri no?- me sonrojo y veo que me mira fijamente solo afirme con la cabeza

-hare otra para papa yuuri de hermoso wólfram y después una de los dos para mí y nunca se separa- dice alegremente, Greta hija mía a veces creo que no eres tan inocente como pienso

ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a yuuri, recordé el siguiente punto que me quedaba en estos momentos como anillo al dedo, fue a la cocina después y decidí hacer una torta de fresas hace mucho que no pisaba la cocina en la tarde para la tarde estaba lleno de harina, le dije a una de las sirvientas que anunciaran que hoy tampoco comía con ellos, me lleve mi hermosa creación me monte a caballo y me interne en el bosque fui a un lugar que nadie más que yo conocía estaba rodeado de arboles y un rio cruzaba por ahí, me comí el pastel sin cuidarme de no mancharme y al terminar me retire la ropa y me metí al rio perdí el tiempo ahí cuando ya pronto anochecía me vestí sin el chaleco y le quite la silla al caballo y corrí con mi caballo hasta el castillo a todo galope me sentí libre ¿cuando deje de hacerlo?¿por qué?

Subí despacio las escaleras no quería despertar a nadie cuando cerré la habitación una luz ilumino el cuarto voltee asustado y sacando mi espada mas la baje al ver quien era

-yuuri no me des esa clase de sustos- le grite

-¿Dónde estabas?- hablo yuuri sentado en un sillón

- me fui a pasear- le conteste molesto

-¿te fuiste con ese aspecto?-

-yuuri en serio pasar mucho tiempo con Gwendal te ara mal ya suenas como el-

-no me desvíes del tema-

-que soy un adolecente que llega tarde después de el toque de queda?- conteste molesto

- tal vez deberían ponerte uno-

-tu presencia no es mal recibida a menos claro que sea a altas horas de la noche siendo a si me temo tendrás que retirarte tranquilo no me molesto- le grito quien se cree mi madr… no ella no hahaue es mas… flexible.

-mañana quiero que comas con nosotros- me dice más calmado y me mira con esos ojos de… ahora sé cómo se escapa de mi hermano mayor

-no puedo, mañana tengo visita y nos iremos a el jardín a comer-

-visita?- pregunta

-si nos vemos mañana- le cierro la puerta.

Retoma tus hobbies esos que no podías hacer por cuidar al enclenque infiel que tienes por prometido

Listo marco antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Espero les alla gustado, la segunda parte ya la tengo, solo esperare unos dias por que me gusta hacerlos esperar :P

¿Comentarios?


End file.
